Lemon Lovers
by dionee
Summary: Lemons after Lemons. Threesome's, foursome's, f/f, and even self pleasure! AH All twilight characters have their naughty side. Read about them here!


**A/N: heyy guys! this is the first time i actually write, so bare with me if im not good. thanks for giving me a chance. i promise i'll improve. some things you should know about this story: it's not actually a story, more like one-shots of steamy stuff in different chapters. completely human, all the time. some ooc. i hope you guys like it!  
**

**WARNING: lemonyy goodness ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: twilight [sadly] isnt mine; it belongs to [the wonderful] stephenie meyer. i also dont own the [kinky] outfit bella uses.  
**

* * *

I took one last look in the mirror and straightened my corset before taking in a deep breath. This was gonna go exactly the way the girls and I planned it. Right now Rose and Alice were probably looking in the mirror, too, about ready to get out of the bathroom and face their men.

"Bella," I heard Edward call from our bedroom. 2 years of marriage and things are still interesting; exactly the way they were when we first got together. I really hoped this worked and he liked it. I thought he would but in the back of my head, I always feel a little self-conscious. Specially with what i was wearing! It was a leather corset that clung close to my torso. It had a push up, so my breasts were nearly out from the top. Unlike most corsets, this one tied up in the front. It had a lace string, which went all the way to the bottom of it, that left my cleavage showing. My underwear matched the corset and showed half my butt in the back and right where my cunt was, it had a whole to grant easy access. My hair was pulled up into a bun, leaving a few stray curls loose and in my face. I was also wearing leather boots that stopped a little before my knees. They were heels, so i had to be careful to not trip with them as I tried to be sexy but I was so taking this chance. There was also a matching whip to go with the outfit, but i didn't buy it.

"Yes?" I asked Edward, in what I hoped to be a seductive voice. We had done everything, excepts costumes and these types of outfits. His jaw almost hit the floor, or the bed in his case, when he saw me. Before I had dressed up, he had agreed that he would play with me, so he let me tie him up by the hands and legs to our bed. I knew that right now, he was probably regretting that because of the fact that he couldn't touch. I walked over to the bed slowly, moving my hips more than I ever had but not enough to make me look like an idiot, either. I climbed the bed and sat next to him. I managed to keep my legs closed so he wouldn't see the little surprise for him. I left him wearing an old t-shirt and some cotton shorts so that I could rip them off of him. I stroked his chest with my hand and stopped right at the waistband of his pants. I teased him putting a finger underneath it but quickly took it out. He groaned and I raised my eyebrow at him. "Complaining, are we?" He shook his head quickly, well aware of the rules I had established with him. No touching, no speaking, no complaining. Only moaning, gasping, hissing, and sighing. Breathing of course. The only word accepted to escape his lips was my name. He could only talk when I would allow him to, or ask him a direct question in which he couldn't nod at me. He knew exactly how I would punish him if he didn't follow the rules. "That's what I thought, honey." I got up and straddled his lap, still not showing him what he would later love so much about these panties. I lowered my head to his but didn't kiss him. Instead I licked my lips before putting my index finger in my mouth, wetting it, and sticking it in between my breasts. I threw my head back a little and gasped. I swear I heard Edward's teeth clench together so I looked back at him. He was staring at my finger, which was still settled between the cleavage of my breasts. We were so close that I could feel his breath on my face. I took my finger out of my top and brought my hand up to my mouth. I saw him studying my every move. This time, instead of my index finger, I got my middle finger and brought it slowly into my mouth. I stopped about halfway and winked at him before pushing it all the way in my mouth. I pretended this was Edward's cock in my mouth, although it was nothing like it. I bobbed my head into my own finger and remembered the last time I did this to Edward, which was 3 days ago to be exact. Just thinking about that made my other hand twitch towards my lower lips but I refused to touch myself yet. Edward moaned, probably remembering the same thing I was and when I opened my eyes I saw he had them closed. "Open your eyes," I told him, finally getting the finger out of my mouth, and he did just that. "I'm gonna do something you'll enjoy very much."

Edward stopped breathing. He knew exactly what I was about to do. I got off of him, making sure my exposed cunt make contact with his exposed skin and stood up from the bed. I stood smack in the middle of his sight and licked my lips again. Then I caressed myself down my sides until I reached my underwear, which it was when I did the same thing back up. I stopped at the side of my breasts and moved my hands so they were in front of my breasts. I gave them a squeeze before bending my head down and licking my cleavage, which I could surprisingly reach with my tongue. Then I began undoing the laces on the corset, almost at a snail's pace. When I slid the final piece of string off the corset, it stayed sticking to me, like a second skin. This could work well. I grabbed both ends of ribbon and brought it between my legs. I made sure that the ribbon touched my cunt as I slid the piece forward and back, all the while with my legs closed. Edward moaned again. I stopped with that and threw the ribbon to the side. Then I grabbed my corset from the inside and disposed of it. Edward gasped at the sight of my breasts in the air. I looked down at them and bounced my chest up and down. I knew what that did to him. With my left hand, I began massaging my right breast and with my right hand my left. That way I made an X in front of me. I squeezed and pulled and pushed my nipples until they were red, then I took a shallow breath. I saw Edward do the same. It was needless to say that my core was flaming hot and wet.

"Fuck," Edward let out breathless. My head shot up.

"What's that, I hear?" I asked and Edward's breath hitched again. "Uh-uh. Now you're gonna get punished." I walked over to the bed again and kissed him hard, since I hadn't all night. I had only been pleasuring myself, which I was about to do some more. "Now you're gonna have to see what I do when you're home late from work," I whispered in his ear before licking it. My tongue was doing a lot of activities tonight. I managed to sit in between his legs, which were spread apart, and now that I looked I saw the bulge sticking up from his pants. My legs were still closed and before opening them I asked him, "Are you ready?" He shook his head and I smiled. "Perfect." I spread my legs out and put them over his own. As soon as he saw that my panties weren't really covering much he opened his mouth and he stayed staring at my cunt. I moved my hand down my stomach and over my leather panties. When they were right where I wanted them, Edward began panting. I smiled wider before I started rubbing myself with the palm of my hand. Even though this felt good, I wanted, no I needed more contact. So I inserting two fingers slowly into my hot cunt. I was right before; it was dripping. I pumped with those two fingers in and out of my body and rocked my hips right along with them. I was more than used to two fingers so it wasn't long before I inserted a third one. My head fell back and I arched my chest up. I was now laying down, with the bottom half of my body in the air since I was on my heels. "Edward," I moaned out his name as I slipped a fourth finger in me. How much I wanted his penis to be there instead but I wasn't even close to finishing this game. I pumped faster and harder and even though my fingers didn't reach very far in my, I could curl them up which was exactly what I did. I moaned Edward's name once more before stopping my pumping. I was about to cum. "Are you ready to watch me cum, baby?" I asked, not even waiting for a nod since my eyes were closed. I started pumping again with the same hand and began squeezing my clit with the other. It didn't take long after that, and as I came I screamed Edward's name. When I finished the little demonstration I was panting right along with Edward. I lifted my hand to my mouth and saw that Edward was following it with his gaze. I inserted all four fingers in my mouth and sucked on them, drinking my own juices.

I stood up when I had some how regained my energy and looked at Edward. His cock was making a tent with his shorts. I was standing on the bed and I walked over to him, wearing my underwear and boots. I was standing right above his head, which was between my legs, and he was looking up at me.

"Tongue fuck me, Edward," I told him. His eyes almost bulged out of his head. It wasn't that he'd never done that before, it was my use of words. "Tongue fuck me NOW!" He immediately got to work, without teasing since he wanted to at least pleasure me since he couldn't to himself. When his warm tongue slid into my hot insides I shivered from enjoyment. He did as I asked him, tongue fucking me until he got me to cum. Then he cleaned up with mess he made before I straddled his lap once more and kissed him nice and hard. I tasted my juices again in his mouth. I loved the way I tasted; which was why I was beginning to finger myself everyday, even if we had fucked. "Tell me what you want," I said after I pulled away. I was kissing down his chest and ripped his shirt off of him. "Tell me!"

"I wanna stick my hard cock in your wet and inviting pussy," he said and I began panting again, but he wasn't finished. "I wanna thrust into you so hard that when you scream my name as you cum, you'll make me bleed with your fingernails. You'll have me marked as yours and then I'll return the favor by doing the things you can't do to yourself. I'll lick and suck you nipples until they bleed. Then I'll lick and suck your clit until you cum in my mouth again. All the while I'll be massaging your bouncy boobs. I want you to stick my cock in your mouth and lick me and suck me just like I did to you. I want you to massage my balls and then I'll stick my cock in your pussy again. You'll writhe under me as I finger you ass while my cock fucks your cunt." I was still panting and I couldn't believe the words he was telling me. "But that'll just have to wait till tomorrow because I haven't gotten any release while you came twice and I need to stick my cock in you already." I didn't have to be told twice. I quickly lowered his shorts to find his huge, hard dick waiting. "Ride me, Bella," he growled. "Ride me, NOW."

That was something else I didn't need to be told twice. I slammed myself into his dick and began riding him. I was thankful for the hole in my underwear because neither of us really wanted for me to take them off. I jumped up and down while his cock was inside of me and he thrust into me as hard as he could being under. I had complete control since I was on top and he was tied.

"Harder, Bella," he said. "I need more of you over me." So I did just that. I bounced up and down, harder and faster. My walls started tightening around Edward's dick and I knew I was coming.

"Edward..." I warmed, but he already knew and he was coming too. It only took three more thrusts for both of us to cum but we kept thrusting and jumping, and me squeezing his legs with my own.

We came three more times, with the same routine before I collapsed on top of him but let him stay inside of me. After a few more minutes, I spoke.

"God, I need a dildo."

"You need to untie me," Edward said and I giggled. I had forgotten about that. I slid out of him and untied his arms, his legs after. I also finished undressing myself and took my boots off. I snuggled next to Edward when I was done. "What was that about a dildo?"

"I need one for when you're not here."

"Hmm," he mumbled as he kissed my neck. "Maybe we could do a home movie sometime."

"You mean 'maybe I could do a movie for you' sometime?" I asked and we both laughed.

"That's exactly what I meant."

* * *

**review :) edward and i love them!  
**


End file.
